


Land-lady

by X_avfc



Category: saula
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_avfc/pseuds/X_avfc
Summary: Sophie & Paula meet when Paula becomes her land lady.





	Land-lady

Paula strode confidently up the little flat that sat on the corner of the street. Before knocking, she straightened her blouse and tucked an errant wisp of hair behind her ear. "Let’s get this over with..." she said silently to herself. "This night I must tell this girl that, if the rent isn't paid immediately, I am putting her out!"

Her tenant was an young woman who was working at a local restaurant, Paula knew that her family lived on the same street. The young woman was a beautiful and charming and who radiated health and energy and life. She had dark-brown hair and large doe-like eyes and a smile that seemed to shoot beams at whomever it was directed toward. She was fit, too, like an athlete, and she moved with a certain grace; not like a dancer, but more like a large, predatory cat. 

Paula had experimented in London, where being openly bisexual was all the rage in the trendy artistic circles she had moved in. But here in this quieter street, she'd had to curb her wild social persona considerably. That she was in her mid-forties and unmarried with no obvious male suitors earned her more than a few sideways glances. She was careful, therefore, to look after her reputation in the street and not to stir the pot. Business was hard enough as it was. When the young girl arrived, it awakened a hunger in Paula that she had been denying for nearly three years. It was a treat too tempting to pass up.

The girl, Sophie, had spotted easy prey and it was only a few weeks before she seduced the heiress, and only a few months before she had the heiress so wrapped around her finger that the payment of rent had been all but forgotten.

But Paula was through being played with. She was going to march in there and tell this presumptuous little tart that it was time to pay up or get out. Paula knocked sternly at the door. She was dressed in a crisp white blouse and blue pinstripe pants and her hair and makeup were both severe- she was the picture of cold, no-nonsense business. Sophie, however, was not. She opened the door wearing nothing but a housecoat tied loosely at the waist. It was opened almost to her navel and her pert breasts were nearly fully exposed. Paula’s resolve weakened... just a little.

"Sophie, we must talk."

"Of course, Paula! Please, come inside”. Sophie held the door open and Paula strode into the little living room. A fire was going in the fireplace and Sophie had light jazz music playing. Her laptop was opened on the sofa, along with a haphazard stack of papers. "Let me move this," said Sophie, scooping up the computer and papers and relocating them to a small round table in the kitchen. "I was just ready for a break anyway." Paula took her place on the sofa, sitting far to one corner. There was a comfy chair across from the sofa, but when Sophie returned, she plopped herself down on the opposite end of the sofa, turning herself to face Paula. One tanned and muscled leg curled up on the sofa while the other dangled to the floor. The housecoat fell open even wider and Paula could now see Sophies right breast, framed with a small patch of white where her bikini had been, and capped with a small, pink strawberry of a nipple. Sophie seemed to not notice or care, but Paula’s heart began to pound in her chest.

Sophie was holding two wine glasses filled with pink champagne. She handed one to Paula. "Champagne?" asked the older woman, somewhat taken aback. "What is the reason for celebrating?"

Sophie’s nose wrinkled as she smiled and said, "My work has been approved by Yasmeen. I will be the manager!" With that, Sophie held up her glass and clinked it against Paula’s. They drank. Sophie took a long swig, Paula took a small sip. She was immediately amazed by how smooth it was. She drank some more.

"This champagne is.. lovely" she said, sounding surprised. Such a drink must have cost a lot. "Where did you get this... and how did you afford it?" she asked. The barb at the delinquent tenant was intended.

Sophie wrinkled up her nose again. "Good, isn't it? It was a gift from a woman I met in Greece last season. Have I ever told you about my trip to Greece?"

"No..." began Paula. She wondered if this conversation was about to go off track. Sophie refilled their champagne glasses and began her story:

"I was on holiday and I had heard that the Champagne and food were so good in Greece. So I went by myself. I just hopped on a cheap flight to Greece, hired a car and drove out to see it for myself. I didn't even have a hotel or reservation. It was completely spontaneous.

Anyway, I got to the little village in the early afternoon. The guide book said that there were some lovely little champagne houses there, which there were, but there was no place to stay. A man in the centre of the town told me that I might find a room a little further into the city and he gave me directions. Of course, I got lost. I mean I had the GPS, but what fun is that? I was driving around little roads through hills covered in grape vines as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful and I figured that I'd find the town eventually. Anyway, as I was driving around, I began to get absent minded. In Manchester, they all drive on the other side of the road, and so, without thinking, I was drifting over to the left side. I came around this curve and there was a woman in a car coming the other way. I freaked out and spun the wheel. My car spun around and I ended up in a ditch in the middle of nowhere with a broken car and a mobile phone that had no service. 

This other woman came running to see if I was alright. I was, but I was stuck. I told her about trying to get to the city and about needing a hotel, and she tells me that we are, like, two kilometres from the city and that I can stay the night at her house because she rents rooms out during the season.

When we got there, I saw that she had a very beautiful little house on the edge of the village, with a huge barn on the back where she makes her own champagne. She gave me a private tour and showed me the whole process for making champagne. Then, she took me down into the caves. I was amazed... The house above seemed so small, but the caves seemed to go on forever, and stacked everywhere with thousands of champagne bottles. I must have seemed very impressed and she must have liked that because she picked out an old, old bottle... maybe from the 1950s or something like that, and popped it open, right there in the caves. It was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted and we drank together and talked and laughed. Just the two of us alone in that dark cave, surrounded by the most amazing champagne in the world... 

It was very romantic and I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. I kissed her and then she kissed me... hard. It surprised me. She was very rough. She pushed me up against a stack of the bottles and held my hands over my head. With her other hand, she pulled up my shirt and pulled down my pants. I stood there, held there by her like a captive, with my shirt bunched up at my shoulders and my pants bunched up at my knees. I was helpless. I said, 'What are you going to do with me?' and she just kissed me again...deeply and roughly. It was so hot. I became wet and I stopped resisting. How can you resist that?

When she finally released my arms, I pulled my clothes all the way off and told her to take me. I took the bottle of champagne and I poured a little over my breast. This woman put her tongue under my nipple and drank the champagne from my breast. The cold of the wine and the heat of her mouth made me go weak, but she held me up. She was very strong and she lifted me to sit on a stack of bottles. She spread my legs and poured the champagne over my pussy. Again she drank the champagne and again I felt the cold of the wine and the heat of her mouth... but she would not let me orgasm. She toyed with me. I was her champagne glass and she drank it from my body wherever she wanted. She put me on all fours and poured a puddle of it into the small of my back and then lapped it up like a kitten, all the while she was playing with my pussy from behind.

She took a sip of champagne and held it in her mouth while she kissed me, the sweet wine shared between us as our tongues danced on one another. She made me drink it from her breast and her pussy, too. We were covered in the wine and we liked every part of each other's bodies. We became more and more passionate and more and more desperate for release. When I couldn't take it anymore, I wrestled her to the ground...on her back... and I forced myself onto her, lowering my pussy to her face. She attacked my pussy. I threw open her legs and buried my face in hers...using her pussy to muffle my cries. We came like that. Together. Her into me and me into her.

When we were done, we dressed and went back up to the house. She showed me to my room and we didn't speak of it again. I went out for a while and, later that night, I soaked in the giant claw-foot tub and went to bed early.

The next day, when I awoke, there was a case of pink champagne just inside the door. There was a note on it. My Greek is not so good, but I understood this note. It said that three of the bottles were for me, but the rest, I was to deliver to some names. But there was only one address. It was for a woman named 'Vinka' with an address in city.

When I dressed, I discovered that I was alone in the house. So I left and found a train station. A few hours later, I was near the city.

Isn't that the most curious thing? Of course, the only way I would find out what I was supposed to do was if I went to..."

Sophie stopped mid-sentence. She couldn't tell if Paula was still listening. Paula was breathing shallow and quickly. Sophie leaned across the sofa under the guise of placing her now empty champagne glass on the lamp stand on Paula’s side of the sofa. To do so, she had to stretch across Paula, leaning very close to her. As she did, her housecoat fell fully open, and her right breast passed very close to Paula’s lips. She set her glass on the table and as she began to pull back, she shifted closer to Paula, brushing her breast across her mouth. Instinctively, Paula’s lips closed around Sophies nipple. It stiffened.

Sophie steadied herself and draped her arms over Paula’s shoulders. She kissed the top of Paula’s head and whispered, "Shhhh. Yes. You can have me now." Sophie closed her eyes and rested her chin on Paula’s head, reeling in the soft suckling and teasing on her breast. She felt Paula’s hand slide along her smooth thigh, from her knee to the place where her legs were crossed. Sophie shifted her legs to give Paula full access. She was rewarded immediately. Paula’s slender fingers completed their journey, coming to rest in the patch of curly hair just above her pussy. Gently, they began to probe and caress, seeking out the places where the folds parted and the lips gave way to the wetness within. Sophie gasped a tiny gasp and then sighed deeply. "Oh, you’re gonna make me come!"

Paula finally released Sophies breast. She held Sophies sinewy body away from her and looked up into her eyes. Sophies eyes sparkled and her grin grew slowly across her face. It was the face of a predator who had cornered her prey. Paula gave in. She pulled Sophie down into a strong embrace and kissed her deeply. Sophie broke the kiss and took Paula’s hand by the wrist, the one that had been exploring her pussy, and brought it to her mouth. Slowly, she drew the wet fingers across her lips and then slipped them into her mouth, sucking them and tasting her own wetness.

Sophie withdrew the fingers and smiled. "Oh, you're going to make me cum so hard!" She began to undo Paula’s blouse, button by button. Paula was transfixed. Her hands sought out Sophies body. She ran her fingers lightly over the young woman's skin, tracing the contours of her body. She felt Sophie release the clasp on her bra and sensed the release as her full breasts expanded to their natural state. Sophie grasped them greedily and put her lips near Paulas ear, teasing her earlobe and her neck with mouth, whispering dirty little secrets. Paula’s nipples stiffened into hard nubs. She wrapped her arms around the young girl and pulled her close. Sophies hands went to Paula’s waist and felt around for the buttons and zipper. Paula raised herself up off the sofa to allow Sophie to slide her trousers, panties and all, down over her butt. Paula wriggled her legs, shifting her trousers down to her ankles and, finally off onto the floor. Sophie’s open housecoat fell away and like that and they were both naked.

Paula took charge, rolling them so that Sophie was laying under her on the sofa. Their lips came together and their hands sought out each other's pussies. Gentle caresses soon gave way to frantic rubbing. Paula slipped two and then three fingers inside the younger woman while her thumb pressed into her clit. "Yes.More. More!" Sophie grunted into Paulas mouth without breaking contact. Paula responded. A fourth finger slipped into the girl, then her thumb. With her hand entirely inside, Sophie stiffened, clamping Paula’s hand inside her. A guttural, almost animal-like noise rose up from deep within Sophies chest. She shuddered and spasmed, losing control over her body. Her inner walls gripped Paula’s hand, trying to draw it deeper inside. With one last violent shake, Sophie shouted blasphemous epithets and a torrent of fluid gushed out of her, soaking Paula to her elbow.

For a moment, Sophie just lay there, pinned under Paula, breathing heavily and trying to regain her composure. A moment later, her heavily hooded eyes opened bright. "What have you done to me?" Paula smiled and kissed Sophie on the forehead. Her strength now restored, Sophie shimmied her way under Paula, planting little kisses on her bare skin as she made her way to Paula’s womanhood. Paula shifted and positioned herself to give the girl open access, access the girl immediately accepted. She licked all around Paula’s pussy in wide circled with her tongue flat against the bare skin, savouring the musky smell and the tangy taste. 

Paula murmured and began to rock slightly back and forth. Sophie then slipped two fingers inside... slowly, agonisingly slowly, millimetre by millimetre, all the while sucking Paula’s clit between her lips. When her fingers finally reached their full depth, she began to swirl them around. Her pinky sought out the tight pucker of Paula’s ass and caressed it with feathery touches. Paula responded by spreading herself wider and arching her back, inviting the girl to explore her more intimately. Sophie pressed firmly against the tight ring with her pinky and was admitted within. The tip of her pinky rubbed just inside the opening in tiny, undulating circles. She was rewarded with a deep moan from Paula. Sophie pressed further, and then withdrew her hand so that only the tips of her fingers were inside of Paula, two in her pussy and one in her asshole. She lingered there for a moment, building the suspense, and the rammed all three fingers home in one hard shove. She increased her pressure and her speed, faster and faster. Her tongue flicked wildly at the clit still sucked into her mouth as she pounded both of Paula’s holes. Paula went silent and then she went rigid. She remained rigid for what seemed like an eternity, and then she collapsed and rolled off of Sophie, off of the sofa, and onto the floor.

Sophie propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at the spent woman. She lifted her fingers to her lips and sucked at them in an exaggerated and playful way. "Mmm. I like the taste of champagne. Maybe I can make a bottle of this?" Sophie giggled at her own joke and then crawled down onto the floor besides Paula, who was still gasping for her breath. Sophie curled up beside her and rested her head on Paula’s heaving chest. 

They lay like that for some minutes, neither saying a word to the other. Paula idly stroked her fingers through Sophies dark hair. Finally, after some time, Paula asked, "I take it you’ve done that before?" Sophie didn't respond. Paula looked down to discover that the girl had fallen into a deep slumber. As gently as she could, Paula extracted her limbs from under the sleeping girl, whose only response was a sort of soft, purring snore. She gathered her clothes and put most of them back on, catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror over the fireplace mantle. Her hair was a tangled mess and her outfit wrinkled, but her cheeks glowed a rosy, healthy hew.

"Right," She said to herself. "Tomorrow I will insist on getting the rent. Tomorrow, for sure." With that, she slipped silently out of the house and made her way back home for a hot bath and another glass of wine.


End file.
